Curious Ones
by ohsunkiss
Summary: Peach's past prevents her to see the life that is ahead of her but she still wants to find a real man who will love her and stay by her side! She goes back to Smash Mansion for the new school year and gains both a lover and a rival. Who will win her heart? (the whole story was edited!) ?xPx? Please R&R! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Overall Disclaimer:** I do not own SSBM or any of its characters throughout this entire story! I love them though! :)

Hi guys! This is my first fanfic and I started this one but left it alone for few years and now I'm back to writing it. Sorry for those who have read my first chapter before I drastically changed it because I did not appreciate how I wrote four years ago. Thanks for dropping by and please R&R! Rated for language and possibly imagery? Haha. (ChRoNie07 changed penname to ohsunkiss)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Curious Ones

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As the sun and the moon differs much from one another, so was Peach. In the morning, her cheery voice could be heard throughout the whole palace. Ever since she was little, there was no one that disliked the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Known for her sweetness, the princess loved to help around the castle and give her everything in what she loved to do. As years went by, she had grown up to become a fine lady and every morning, she walked around her palace to greet everyone and even the guards become weak at their knees the moment she walked by and smiled. To them, this princess was perfect. What they did not know was who she became when the moon came up.

After the royal dinner, Peach quickly slipped on her black dress along with her coat and was careful to not waste a minute. Just then, a black vehicle pulled up in front of the gates of the palace. Peach looked around once before she enters her secret passageway. The chauffeur opened the door for her and drove towards the city lights.

"Hey babe, bet you couldn't wait to take off that mask of sweets?" The man in the black suit smirked when looking his peach from head to toe.

"Shh," Putting a finger on his lips, "You aren't supposed to know that?" Peach winked at her lover and teased one another until they reached their club, _Monsieur_. At the door, the guard nodded and allowed them to enter. The rich and the famous had come to greet the couple and Peach loved the attention she was getting because of her famous boyfriend.

After a couple of drinks, they danced the night away and fell in love with each other all over again. Then, there was a whisper at her ear and her boyfriend signaled his buddy. Before Peach realized what was going on, Peach and her boyfriend were in a room and hugging her from behind, he said, "Baby, I want to get to know you more so that when we're married, we won't have any problems, yeah babe?" Flushed at his words and his kisses on her neck, Peach didn't know what to do. She knew that she loved him but they have only been together for two months and she never wondered that she could ever do such a thing. They were on the bed and his breath tickled her neck.

"No… we can't. It's too early and I'm not that type of girl," Peach stammered with her words. "Can we please not do this tonight?"

"But you've already seduced me with your dancing, isn't it unfair that you teased me but won't let me tease you?" Peach blushed once again.

_Oh now he's done it. This is not good. If he doesn't stop this, I don't know what I'll become. _"Oh stop it, you're being so silly!" Nervously laughing, Peach stopped when she saw his face. He was not smiling now, but his eyes read that he wanted to make love with her tonight. "I can't and you know that. I already told you that I'm not that type of girl. And please. I love you but-"

"No, no, no I can't take it Peach, I love you too much but if you don't love me as much as I love you then, I understand," By this time, her boyfriend's bare back was facing her on the edge of the bed.

_Why is he being so difficult… He knows that I love him but I can't give myself to him yet. _"Don't say that. You know it's not true. I love you so much but…" Peach hugged him from behind. _He's making it so difficult for me. He knows that I want to respect my future husband whoever it'll be and save it for marriage._

He turned around and grabbed her wrist, "Then prove it to me. We won't go all the way but just so that we'll make this night memorable," his eyes were begging Peach to say yes. "Please? Just this once."

Peach pursed her lips together and sighed, "Fine, babe. But one condition… you have to keep your word and you will always be by my side."

Peach's boyfriend smiled at her and grabbed her at the waist and laid her down. "Thanks, baby. I'll make sure you won't regret it." Then he teased her until she became emotionally attached to him. He gave her kisses and made sure that she wouldn't forget the night.

He did keep his word but eventually broke his last promise. Two months after they were separated due to Peach going abroad for school, he became attached to women and left her to be alone.

Peach awoke from her sleep and felt tears running down her cheeks. _Why did I have this dream from years ago? How could I have been so stupid to let him trick me into loving him. I hate this… I really hate this…_

She remembered that about a year after her depression, Mario had appeared in her life and began to encourage her. He helped her forget about her ex-boyfriend and got her back on her feet to live on. However, ever since her breakup, she became more aware of men in general and guarded herself from getting hurt again.

Peach went downstairs to drink water and sat her kitchen table. Looking at the clock, it was four in the morning. She had no desire to go back to sleep in fear of the dream coming back. She looked at the night sky and wondered about what she was going to do before moving back to the Smash Mansion. "I'm such a mess. I don't want to feel like this before I go to see my friends again." Right before Peach got up to leave, she thought of an idea of how to represent her new self to her fellow schoolmates.

The next morning, the maids came in and were shocked to see that the Princess was decorating a cake. "Oh, Princess Peach! Why did you not call us to help you?"

With cake batter on her face, Peach smiled, "Thank you but I wanted to do this by myself." The maids then shuffled to make breakfast for the princess and the rest of the family. "Can one of you ladies call Daisy to come pick me up at noon?" The maids left the room and Peach sighed. "At least when Daisy comes, I can get ready and get out of this mess!"

Within a few hours, Peach was packed and Toad came in telling that Daisy was waiting outside the door. Peach said goodbye to her family knowing that she wouldn't see them until her next vacation. Daisy helped Peach put her stuff in the car and they rode off to Daisy's house. "Peachie, when are you moving out of your castle? I mean, you have to experience the life out of home!"

"I know Daisy but I think I still don't feel comfortable being out of the house yet… I mean, you know what I've been through and I don't know if I'm ready yet." Daisy regretted asking Peach that question because as her cousin, she was one of the very few who knew about Peach's past.

"Sorry gal, I didn't mean to bring it up. But at least we're at my house now and I'll get you all prettied up for your party at the Mansion. They went up to Daisy's makeup room and Daisy squealed with joy whenever she was giving someone a makeover. "I hope you have your dress because when I drop you off at the train station, everyone's eyes will be on you!" The two chuckled because the only way to get to Nintendo was by train and bus and Peach had no choice but to get ready now or never.

Daisy dropped Peach off at the train station and just like they predicted, many young men laid their eyes upon the blonde beauty. The train ride took two hours to get to Nintendo but Peach still had to ride a certain bus to get into Nintendo city. However, she forgot which bus would take her near the Smash Mountain. Just then, she spotted a man with blue flaming hair and decided to ask him for directions.

"Excuse me, do you know how to get to Nintendo city?"

The man turned around and when their eyes met, he was drawn to her beauty. _Has there ever been such as beauty as this lady? Where is she from? _However, he knew that he should not stare at her and make her feel awkward. "Yes, I do. I going there as well, I will guide you."

"Thank you, I appreciate the help," Noticing the groceries that the man was holding, Peach offered to help, "Do you need help carrying those?" Puzzled, the man looked Peach in the eye and then chuckled.

"Thank you for the offer, ma'am but I am fine with carrying these." Peach was surprised of how genuine the man's laughing was. Most men she meet seemed to have a forced or half-genuine laugh but he didn't. Even the way he spoke was so formal like a…gentleman.

"Shall we go?" The man smiled sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

**06/19/13:** Sorry to those you liked my first chapter (09/20/09) before I edited it. I changed the whole chapter around. Please R&R! Thanks for bearing with my first fanfic! Oh and I changed my name from ChRoNie07 to ohsunkiss. :)

**ohsunkiss~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Ohsunkiss here. Dang, has it been awhile seen I've updated. It's been about four years and sorry about that. Well, you may notice that my style of writing changed quite a bit.

Peach is off to Smash Mansion with a complete stranger. Is he trustworthy? Is he her Prince Charming?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Curious Ones (CH 2)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Feeling a burning sensation on her left shoulder, Peach decided to take a peek at the guy. Slightly embarrassed, his eyes quickly averted from Peach. A bit disappointed, Peach quietly sighed and faced the window.

_I can't believe that we're sitting here in the back of the bus and not saying a word! I want to hear his voice... This is my last chance. By the time we arrive at our destination, we'll never see each other ag-_

"Um- excuse me, Miss?" Ruffling his hair with his left hand, Peach curiously looked at his face, making his cheeks start to burn. _It is unbelievable how she could make my heart race… her eyes make her look like she's about to dip into the ocean at any moment and… her lips, so smooth and rosy, it makes me want to-_

"Oh!" The blue-haired man found himself drawn to Peach's beauty.

Attention: We will be arriving at our destination, Nintendo City in 60 seconds. Please be patient and watch your step. Thank you.

"Time has gone by quickly, hasn't it miss?" Looking at Peach, all she did was nod. _I don't think she's completely comfortable with me._

At the bus station, Peach and the man stood by each other quietly and began walking towards the big mansion. "Is this where you live? I walk by here just about every Fridays to go to the marketplace. I was wondering who would live in such a huge and magnificent place!"

"Really?" _That means I could see you every Friday! Oh, goody! _"Actually, I only stay here during the school year and go back home in the summertime. Where do you live at?" Peach was curious to see how far away she would be from the blue-haired man.

"Oh, I live about four blocks away from here. Not too far but not too close. Well, it's getting pretty dark now. You should go in and get some rest. I'll be going because I also have hungry stomachs to fill up tonight."

Making her way up the stairs, Peach didn't want to separate but knew that she shouldn't keep the blue-haired man out so late and her friends waiting. "Oh, thank you for helping me find my way. It's been a while since I've come to this place. And yes, you should go before it gets dark. Good-bye."

"Wait, Miss?" Peach turned around to see that the blue-haired man was right behind her.

"Yes?" Peach slightly gasped as she could feel the heat from the boy's body.

"Will I… see you again?" With his eye's looking down to the left, Peach noticed his cheeks turning a bit pink.

Peach smiled. "That is all up to you. I'll be here."

For a slight moment, Peach noticed that the blue haired gentleman's eyes changed colors for a slight second and went back to it's original blue. "Sweet." The boy smirked. "See yah later!" And with that, the blue-haired boy left without another word.

_That was weird. Did his eye color change for a second or am I just imagining things? And what about his way of talking just now?... It was so formal but changed, whatever, he probab-_

"GOT YOU!"

"AH! Pervert!" Peach opened her eyes and realized that it was only Samus. "Uh oh. So sorry Sam!"

"You just got called a pervert!" Zelda began cracking up as Samus began to glare at her.

"Yeah, whatever. Well, at least you're finally here. What took you so long?" Samus sighed.

"Well, um- I…" Before Peach could say anything else, Zelda had a suspicious look on her face.

"I guess Peach doesn't want to tell us anything about her new boyfriend, huh?"

"He's not my boyfriend! Oh… well he is really charming though."

"It seems that he is someone that you have an interest in!"

Grabbing their hands, Samus sneered and led them to the dining room of the mansion. "I don't know. Let's just hurry and tell Peach the news."

"You'll see, our little Peach!" Zelda winked.

Meanwhile…

"Shoot! It's getting dark now. The sun's setting… that is definitely not a good sign. I gotta go before-AUGHHH!" _My head is aching so bad right now. The house is really close; I'm going to ask them to get my medication for me._

"Eliot! Rohan! I need it right now!" Busting the door open, the blue-haired boy coughed constantly and struggled to keep his balance until he hit the floor. Less than a minute, two boys no younger than nine came rushing and gave the man his medication.

"Hold in there, big brother! Hurry up and take this medicine before…" Eliot, the one with blue hair, shouted as Rohan, the twin with red hair shoved the two pills into their brother's mouth.

After a minute, the coughing died down and the blue-haired man sat up on the floor and patted both of his younger brothers' head. "Sorry that I came a bit late, something came up and I wasn't able to make it on time. But thank goodness that I did… I am going to make dinner right now and you two go and set the dinner table." Getting up, the twins sighed and cautiously set the dining table.

"Hey, you think it'll last for another hour before brother goes to sleep?" Eliot whispered to Rohan, as Rohan just shook his head. "I don't like seeing brother in pain, it gives me the chills."

"Okay, boys! Dinner's ready. Take it to the table and let's start eating!"

"Oh, goody!" Eliot jumped onto his chair starting chomping down on his food. "Mmm! Spaghetti, my favorite!"

"Make it last because we can't always afford these good food! Eliot, please wipe your mouth, the sauce is about to get onto your shirt too. Rohan, do you like it?" Rohan nodded. "Haha, that's great!"

"Mmm! That was a good dinner! I wished we had spaghetti everyday and I promise that I'll never get sick of it!" Eliot beamed as a drop of tomato sauce got onto his plain white t-shirt. "Uh oh."

"It's no problem just make sure that gets cleaned. Well, go to bed now, and I'll see you guys in the morning." Brother began to wash the dishes of his younger brothers' plates.

"Don't forget to tuck us in or I'm not going to listen to you tomorrow!"

"You little babies, of course I won't forget. Just wait for me to finish." Big brother chuckled to himself. _I wonder when these kids'll grow up. Haha! They're already nine and still want to be tucked in. So adorable._

**Author's Note:**

Wow, it's been so long since I've updated this story. I am sorry for those of you who read my previous chapter. It's been about 4 years since I've last written this story! Please R&R! Well I hope you enjoyed my second chapter of Curious Ones. :)

Well! Peach has a super short but sweet intimate moment with our mysterious blue-haired man. Being drawn to each other at first sight must have been very special but also dangerous. Will these two ever grow stronger feelings for one another? And who are these twin younger brothers of our mysterious blue-haired man? You'll find out more in the next chapter!

Follow me! :)

**ohsunkiss~**


End file.
